vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Gemini Saga
Summary Gemini Saga is the Gold Saint in the constellation Gemini in Saint Seiya. It is said that he is the most powerful Gold Saint of its generation on Saint Seiya Next Dimension. Saga disguised himself as the Pope and was the first Gold Saint that Masami Kurumada introduced in his manga along with Leo Aiolia, although their rank wasn't revealed until later volumes. In his first appearance, Saga presided the event in which Pegasus Seiya acquired the status of Saint. In the anime adaptation, he was introduced in identical manner, in episode 1. Saga managed to treacherously put himself in control of the Sanctuary for many years after killing Pope Shion, the original Grand Pope of Sanctuary, by stealing his identity. Saga is often described by other characters as someone with the kindness of an angel but with the darkness of a demon. This ambivalence ended up creating a split personality: a good Saga that was extremely loyal to Athena, and an evil one that keeps control of the body most of the time and killed the previous Pope to steal his place. When it takes control of Saga's body, his hair turns from blond to jet-black (the color schemes were altered for the anime, in which Saga's normally blue hair turned light grey). Saga's two "sides" can also communicate between themselves; in a dialogue the good Saga reproaches his evil "side" to have forced him to hurt Athena. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-C, 3-A with Athena Exclamation, but it requires outside help Name: Gemini Saga Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: Male Age: 28 Classification: Gold Saint of the constellation of Gemini Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Has 7 senses instead of 5, Cosmo, Atomization, Telepathy, Banishment (Can send his enemies to another dimension), Can brainwash his opponent, Can remove his opponent's five senses (Making him blind, deaf, mute, etc.), Illusion Creation, Telekinesis (Can make the Gemini Gold Cloth fight, even when he's not wearing it, but he needs to concentrate), Can generate sunlight, Regeneration (High), Reactive Evolution (The same attack never works twice), Can hit intangible beings (Cosmos users can hit ghosts), Resistance to being atomized (Can take hits from other Cosmo users like they were regular hits) Attack Potency: Galaxy level (The Galaxian Explosion was stated to be able to destroy a galaxy, which was later confirmed in a guidebook), Can ignore durability via atomization, Universe level with Athena Exclamation, which requires outside help from two other Gold Saints (The Athena Exclamation was stated to replicate in a small scale the original Big Bang) Speed: At least FTL (Faster than Leo Aiolia, who can attack and move at lightspeed, and he did this without his Gold Cloth), Massively FTL+ through Miracles (Powerscaling from Capricorn Shura) Lifting Strength: Class E+ via powerscaling Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Galaxy level (Survived Seiya's Pegasus Comet First after it surpassed his Galaxian Explosion), Can only be frozen by Absolute Zero Stamina: Extremelly High (Gold Saints could fight nonstop during 1000 days and nights if they need to) Range: Unknown, Cross Dimensional with Another Dimension Standard Equipment: Gemini Gold Cloth Intelligence: Very skilled fighter and good trickster Weaknesses: He has two opposite personalities, their fight for control over Saga may get in the way of his battle, this problem was solved after the Sanctuary Arc. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Another Dimension: '''Saga's battlefield removal attack. Saga concentrates his cosmos to the maximum again, then lets off a powerful lightning which rips the fabric of space and time, he then proceeds to launch his opponent into this thing, the intent being that opponents caught into this will wander endlessly inside this limbo between time and space with no opportunity to return. '''Galaxian Explosion: '''Saga's most powerful attack. Saga concentrates all of his cosmos energy to the maximum in between his hands, and releases it in the form of a gigantic shock-wave capable of atomizing anything in its path. It's power is said to be equal to that of a galaxy exploding. '''Demon Emperor Fist: '''With a quick movement of his hands, Saga shoots a beam that goes through the opponent's brain at the speed of light. This technique directly attacks the opponent's brain, allowing Saga to brainwash the opponent and manipulate their mind, ordering them to attack anyone he desires or even going against their most precious assets, the effects will only disappear if the suggestion is completed. A weaker version of this attacks the nervous system of the opponent, leaving him immobile and vulnerable to any attack. '''Sensory Annihilation: '''This ability alllows Saga to withdraw all the five senses from the opponent although not as refined as Virgo Shaka's ability to do it with the Tenbu Horin, nevertheless he leaves his enemy in a sort of vegetative state. '''Astral Projection: '''Saga can control his Cloth at distance and uses his cosmic power to do so. However, it's not impossible to be perceived with this ability as Andromeda Shun's chain was able to detect exactly where he was and attack him using the empty space within the armor as traveling source. '''Labyrinth of Twins: '''Illusion that make enemies wander aimlessly around the Gemini Temple forever, without being able to find an exit. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Saint Seiya Category:Tier 3 Category:Armored Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Villains Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Telepathy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Light Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:BFR Users Category:Shonen Jump Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Resistance Users